


A Net In The Waters Of Life

by Irrelevant_username



Category: Naruto
Genre: And figuratively, Blood and Gore, Chemistry, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add tags as I go on, I'm Going to Hell, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Needles, Original Character(s), Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Rip and tear, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, colin furze, doomsayer jokes, i guess, i will mess with space-time and make a cannon inevitably, i’ll try and put songs in the notes that i think fit feel free to recommend some to me, pop-culture references, what is a writer?- a miserable bag of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant_username/pseuds/Irrelevant_username
Summary: in which i am self indulgent and got inspired by an amazing fic- Inhale, by lianguni, who is a much better writer than me please go read their fic it’s top notch.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 2





	A Net In The Waters Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893351) by [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/pseuds/Liangnui). 



> Counting Stars by OneRepublic

life is weird.

like, super weird

I think one of the biggest questions out there is “what happens when you die?”

I used to believe that our life energy was just reused after popping into a big pool of energy. kinda figures, I was trans after all, and I needed a way to explain my thoughts and mind to others. like, when i was a boy i felt a ghost weight on my chest where my boobs are now on a regular basis. yay, gender dysphoria! okay, back to the topic at hand. 

death. what happens after it? I grew up in an…  
odd religious situation. None of us really did religion but we had a lot of buddhist influences along with other ones. lest to say, the idea of death came with some sort of reincarnation. Well, I was right, at least in a sense.

My death was fairly calm. I died earlier in my first life than I would've liked though. Only halfway to a masters in chemistry and a minor in sculpture. Oh well. Anyways, I died in a fairly calm manner. Not quite as i had expected to go, you know, in a blaze of glory and all, I just died quietly while watching some crazy british ex-plumber turned mad inventor make a thermite rocket launcher or something.

It all went black for a second, then I was floating in a space for a while. In this space I could feel a continuous throb like a heartbeat. Spoilers, that's exactly what it was. The next thing I remember was a lot of pressure and then LIGHT. 

Bright white light. Then my vision cleared. I saw a huge face with a shiny metal thing on the face- later to be confirmed as my father- who was holding me, swaddled in a cloth. I, with little control of my limbs n’ stuff, grabbed his nose. That is the clearest noise ill ever remember. My father’s deep belly laugh as I clamped myself to his nose.

I was handed over to my mother. I saw her face for a few seconds before i felt something soft in my face and a harder soft thing poking my lips. My baby instincts kicked in and I started sucking. Then getting tired. Then nothing until I woke up between two warm bodies. I went back to sleep once more, but not before noticing a faint tingle around and inside me. 

The next morning I woke up, cuddled up to mom. “I think i’ll name you… Istus. 

I was a quiet baby, always trying puzzles, playing with toys, or sleeping. Then I started teething. My first teething toy was a rubber shuriken, and that should've given me a clue to what world I was in. The tingling sensation, as I later learned, was chakra, energy flowing throughout every living thing. I scared the shit out of my parents when I got angry and found out I can suppress my chakra signal to almost nothing.

The first time I remember seeing my father in full shinobi gear was when he was sent to the front-lines of the third shinobi war. A deep blue flack jacket and a headband with a steel band marked with a spiral. 

He returned weeks later, bloodied and panicking at least five kunai in his back alone, but still pushing through to warn me and mom of the coming danger. We rushed to pack our things. At five years of age I ran away from the ruins of the only place I had ever called home, Uzushiogakure. We ran, and ran, and ran. Dad died due to a goddamn landmine left primed. 

After years we ended up in the land of rain and found shelter in a building we thought to be empty of people. Nope. There we met a shy boy with red hair like mom’s draped over his eyes, another boy with spiky, bright orange hair that was an incarnation of sunshine, and a girl with long, purplish blue hair who liked making art, all about my age. I became good friends with these kids, their names being Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan.

A few years passed and we were all ten years old. The rain was unstable and on the verge of a civil war. Then it happened. Mom was killed by a shinobi from rain, one of hanzo’s guards in fact, right in front of us. for what? minor theft. 

chakra is weird. in moments of extreme emotional stress your chakra can do things. awaken things. 

I felt an immense rush of chakra to my right eye and both of nagato-nii’s. the rain nin turned to us and growled “the hell are you brats doing- aaAAA IT HURTS-“ He exploded. As gore rained down in front of Nagato and I we looked at each other, pulled each other into a tight hug, and started weeping. 

It wasn’t long before three more ninja, they’re headbands, had a symbol on them i’d never seen before but felt familiar. “did all that chakra come from these brats?” the blond woman asked. 

When Yahiko and Konan saw these ninja they rushed in front of Nagato and I. the pale, black haired one said, “Are these children bothering you tsunade? Should I kill them?”

The white haired man interrupted the pale dude with, “tsunade! orochimaru! let me!” He turned to us and said, “hi there! i’m jaraya of the sannin. who might you four be?”

we blinked, not expecting that. 

“Nagato...”

“i’m Yahiko!”

“i’m Konan”

“my name’s Istus...”

“nice to meet all of you! Istus, Nagato, why do you look so sad? did something happen?”

i spoke up with “mo- mom’s dead! th-there was a bad ninja and and he- he killed mom a-and then me a-and i felt a lot of c-chakra go to my eye and Nagato-nii’s eyes and and then, and then he splatted over there!” interspersed with sobs.

“look at me.”

We both made eye contact with jiraiya and inhaled sharply.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are welcome, they give me fuel to write! i don’t know how to link stuff so-


End file.
